


Один день из жизни влюбленной девочки

by tryde



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Age Difference, Education, F/M, Fluff, трудовой сила косячники могила
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryde/pseuds/tryde
Summary: Сюха думает, что не сможет вести себя адекватно рядом со своим немножечко дурачковатым крашем. А Мурик просто... мурик.
Relationships: Теймураз Алашвили/Сюха Потёмкина
Kudos: 3





	Один день из жизни влюбленной девочки

— Потёмкина, — Сюха поднимает голову, следом за ней оживают Катя и Феля. Степа поправляет очки, ненадолго задумывается: — сегодня идёшь с Теймуразом.   
  


Сюха тяжело сглатывает. Не успело пройти и недели с тех пор, когда она осмелилась к нему подойти. Воспоминания о том дне все ещё сверкают яркими красками в юной девичьей голове, она краснеет. Сюха до сих пор помнит свой ужасный позор, когда толком и слова вымолвить не смогла, а только смотрела на Мурика огромными (и, наверняка, очарованными) глазами, жадно ловила каждую секунду такой необычной близости. Она стесняется поднять взгляд, посмотреть на Мурика. Кажется, как будто бы он уже смеется над ней, только и ждет её взгляда, чтобы начать глумиться. Феля ободряюще сжимает её руку под столом, Сюзанна улыбается. "Ладно, с поддержкой девочек рядом переносить это все не так стыдно. Но все еще безумно волнительно".  
  


Степа распределяет оставшиеся задания, завершает летучку. Сюха внезапно осознаёт, что совсем не знает, что ей делать дальше: подождать, пока Мурик подойдёт? Подойти самой?  
  


— Потёмкина… э-э… — Сюха вздрагивает от низкого голоса прямо над своим ухом, резко разворачивается: Теймураз стоит напротив неё, вежливо улыбается, склонив голову набок. _Наверное_ , думает она, _он хочет узнать мое имя?  
  
_

— Сюха! — восклицает Катя, Сюха оборачивается через плечо: — Сегодня вместе делаем арифмантику, да?   
  


Сюха улыбается, кивает. Катя улыбается ей чуть более хитро, чем обычно, в ответ, Сюха щурит глаза: что придумала эта девчонка? Когда она оборачивается, Теймураз расплывается в широкой улыбке:  
  


— Сюха, значит, — и собственное имя из его уст звучит слишком приторно, слишком приятно. Сердце пропускает удар. — Пошли работать, Сюха?  
  


Почему-то улыбка Мурика заставляет улыбнуться и Сюху: _так, дамочка, ты в первый раз с мальчиком общаешься? Ну-ка, соберись!  
  
_

— Пошли, _Мурик,_ — она лукаво улыбается, Теймураз фыркает.  
  


Что же, он её не ненавидит, это уже успех!   
  


Покалывающее кончики пальцев волнение постепенно отступает: вместо ожидаемой неловкой тишины Сюха слушает что-то о «товарищах с хорса», смеётся с глупых шуток Мурика, и, вроде как, чувствует себя самую малость окрылённой. Оказывается, совсем не обязательно ощущать себя как на допросе, когда находишься с понравившимся мальчиком наедине. Это становится для неё неожиданным и приятным открытием: воображаемая коробочка «Почему Мурик?» полнится ещё несколькими плюсиками. Оу, вау, она влюбилась в него пару недель назад, а он уже успел обогнать всех ее прошлых крашей в количестве этих самых «плюсиков».   
  


Мурик подаёт ей руку на лестнице, шутливо улыбается: Сюха смотрит на него широко раскрытыми, совершенно влюблёнными глазами. Неужели они… флиртуют?  
  


— Тук-тук, — весело говорит Мурик, пару раз кулаком стукнув по двери одной из комнат хорсичей. Дверь открывает весьма симпатичный мальчик, и подсвечивающая его лицо полуулыбка гаснет, стоит только заметить Мурика. — Товарищ Чукарев, время работать, — сверкавшие игривые нотки бесследно исчезают из голоса Мурика с новой фразой: Сюха слабо охает, заметив, как он втискивает ногу в дверную щель, не позволяя этому _Чукареву_ захлопнуть дверь перед его носом. — Давайте, и друга своего прихватите. Всего лишь поможете нам с… — Теймураз ненадолго заминается, Сюха фыркает: давай, удиви, — поможете нам с дамой прибрать парочку кабинетов.  
  


_Дама._ Мурик, ты что, из девятнадцатого века сбежал?   
  


— Сюзанна, — поравнявшись с Муриком, говорит Сюха. Он поворачивает голову, смотрит на неё, как на глупенькую:  
  


— Теймураз, — деловито кивает, протягивает ей ладонь, — приятно познакомиться.  
  


Сюзанна фыркает, ворчит «да ну тебя», уверенно пожимает руку: рукопожатие у Мурика сильное, ощутимое, — девичье сердце Сюхи делает кульбит. Ей нравятся сильные мальчики. Буквально и морально.  
  


Чукарев и, как выясняется позже, Метелев вяло плетутся впереди, о чём-то неловко переговариваются, — из списка Сюха успевает углядеть только, что они из десятого.  
  


Кабинеты, данные им для уборки, оказываются не такими уж захламлёнными: Сюха со знанием дела оглядывает помещение, сама себе кивает. _Ага, протереть книги, парты, помыть полы и доску._ Она уже было собирается набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, как ледяной тон намертво пригвождает ее к земле:  
  


— Тряпки в зубы и вперёд, — она оборачивается и восхищенно раскрывает рот: бывший пару минут назад веселым шутником, теперь Мурик источает подавляющую ауру, хмурится, прямо и призывающе смотрит на мальчиков.  
  


_Жуть,_ думает Сюха, _не хотела бы я оказаться на их месте.  
  
_

Раньше ей не доводилось видеть, как Теймураз работает. Что же, теперь, увидев, она проникается к нему ещё большим уважением. Хорсичи, в момент посерьезнев, исподлобья прожигают Мурика взглядом, сквозь зубы спрашивают, где им взять инвентарь.  
  


— Сюха, — она вздрагивает, испуганно глядя на Мурика из-за плеча. Он смотрит на неё пару секунд, моргает: сущность злого дяди-полицейского растворяется по щелчку пальца. Теперь он улыбается, уже мягче просит: — Помоги ребятам, пожалуйста.  
  


Ну, все. Приплыли.   
  


Сюха краснеет и кивает, быстрым шагом семенит ко шкафу с инвентарем: _это вот сейчас что такое было?!  
  
_

Мальчики, на поверку оказавшиеся веселыми малыми, пытаются с ней познакомиться, — она насмешливо фыркает, упирает одному из них тряпку в грудь, отстраняет от себя на безопасное расстояние. Ишь, че удумал. Трудовой, — это тебе не клуб свиданий.  
  


Она краем глаза замечает одобрение во взгляде Мурика: он умещается на учительском стуле, беспристрастно закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки на груди. Начальник, не иначе. _Под руководством такого Сюха бы с радостью подработала…  
  
_

— А с какого ты отделения? — заискивающе интересуется, кажется, Метелев. Сюзанна вскидывает бровь, подбоченивается:   
  


— А как эта информация поможет тебе отодрать жевачку от парты? Не отвлекайся, быстрее закончите, мы все быстрее пойдём по своим делам.  
  


Краем уха она улавливает, как Мурик усмехается. 


End file.
